Sephiroth vs Bowser
6A8CCFFE-D600-4585-8E81-2DC5E7F0473C.jpeg Intro Final Fantasy vs Mario! , these two final bosses have been giving hell to many people throughout the 1990s but which one will win , he’s lion and I’m bear and let’s find out who would win this fiery matchup!. Lion:Engage! pre-fight Bowser is sitting in his castle , when a Koopa comes to tell him something. Koopa: sir sir , theirs a crazy... Sephiroth teleports behind the Koopa and impales it through the heart , sephiroth then slashes the Koopa in two . Sephiroth: is he who you cherish most? Bowser: no but you’ll pay for that! Both fighters get in their fighting stances . Fight Engage! Bowser breathes fire at Sephiroth , Sephiroth dodges and starts cutting bowser with his sword , bowser punches Sephiroth in the face , Sephiroth teleports behind bowser and tries to impale him in the back , but bowser spins in his shell and spins into Sephiroth’s cheast , Sephiroth teleports behind bowser and shoots thunder at him , bowser gets hit by thunder , Sephiroth then rushes at bowser and uses his silience , stoping bowser from attacking , Sephiroth then uses cure and heals himself . Bowser: come on punk , do you think tricks like this will work? Sephiroth: shall I show you.....,Despair! Bowser takes out a star and becomes star bowser , Sephiroth tries to attack him , but bowser doesn’t take any damage , Sephiroth uses barrier , bowser keeps scratching through the barrier , bowser punches through the barrier and punches Sephiroth in the face , Sephiroth starts nose bleeding. Sephiroth:you are something , but nothing I haven’t dealt with . Sephiroth suddenly starts growing black wings , bowser takes out his mega mushroom and becomes mega bowser. Bowser:ShowTime! Bowser jumps at Sephiroth and kicks him in the air , Sephiroth falls into a pillar , the pillar falls down , bowser then throws the pillar at Sephiroth , Sephiroth tries using his healing spells but bowser scratches him in the eye before he has time , Sephiroth then teleports around bowser looking for a weakness , bowser breathes fire at Sephiroth and burns him , Sephiroth falls down and comes out of the smoke , bowser then tries to stomp on him , but Sephiroth teleports away , Sephiroth then uses his cure and heals himself . Sephiroth starts making illusions of himself , bowser starts breathing fire at the illusions, Sephiroth then Charges up a supernova Attack , Bowser beats the final Sephiroth clone , suddenly Sephiroth turns into a giant ball of fire , Sephiroth then fires the attack at bowser , a huge explosion happens , causing the entire castle to collapse , bowser reverts to base form and falls on his knees , Sephiroth then teleports behind him and impales him in the heart , Sephiroth then slashes him in two , killing bowser instantly , their nothing left of the Koopa King , besides his two halves and blood. Sephiroth:Even legend falls...... Ko! Conclusion Lion:well , I guess Sephy is having some turtle soup tonight! bear: while bowser may have been far stronger and more durable , Sephiroth’s better hax and more cunning abilities, led to his victory. Lion: so while bowser can beat up Sephiroth , he had a very time killing Sephiroth , furthermore Sephiroth with his large variiety of healing spells and magic helped his victory too , anything Sephiroth got hit by he can mostly heal , now of course Sephiroth needed time to cast each of his magic spells but he could have easily countered this by using his illusions to distract bowser. Bear: we know bowser isn’t the smartest guy ever and it’s highly unlikely that he would be able to figure out sephiroths cunning skills , I mean bowser one time fell in the sun and nearly died , so theirs no way he can take a exploding sun to the face by Sephiroth And we know bowser is susceptible to magic based attacks and dark sorcery . Lion: Even in power , it’s not like bowser was so much stronger to where he would kill Sephiroth before Sephiroth can use supernova , Sephiroth had multi-solar system levels of attack potency , vs bowsers galaxy level stats , the gap wasn’t big enough for bowser to one hit Ko him . Bear: However this Fight was very close and bowser would certinally take a few wins here or their but typically Sephiroth’s better hax , intelligence and speed are all why he wins . Lion: the winner is Sephiroth! Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Magic duel Category:Fire vs Magic Category:Fire vs Metal Category:Fire vs Ice Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Fights Category:1990s Themed Fights Category:Mario vs Final Fantasy Themed Fights Category:Final Boss Themed Fights Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Creature vs God Themed Fights Category:Alien vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Completed battles Category:Fights done in January 2020